The History of Ant Empire
by LilacLovely12
Summary: Zaman dahulu kala,  kuulangi: zaman dahulu kala …. Hiduplah seekor semut merah bernama Konatsu. Walaupun ia adalah semut merah ? , tetapi Konatsu tidak dapat mengigit  sehingga ia sering diejek teman-temannya.


**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belong to Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino~ Teito belongs to me 3 (plak# author sekarat bersimbah darah)

**Warning**: OC, OOC, gaje lvl. 100, yakzzz….!

Hehehehehe~ Membaca itu asyik ya (Makin gaje)  
>bersiap, siaga, mulai! LOL<p>

**The History of Ant Empire  
><strong>Zaman dahulu kala, (kuulangi: zaman dahulu kala)…. Hiduplah seekor semut merah bernama Konatsu. Walaupun ia adalah semut merah(?), tetapi Konatsu tidak dapat mengigit (Konatsu: *dead glare*) sehingga ia sering diejek teman-temannya. Ia lahir di koloni semut berjulukkan Warren. Authorpun tidak tahu apa sebabnya koloni itu diberi julukan begitu karena itu rahasia perusahaan (hihihihi hoeekk hoeek….# rekaman suara kuntilanak muntah)

One day, dia diusir dari koloninya. Mengapa? Sebagai semut merah yang terhormat, ia telah merusak nama baik keluarganya dengan bermain-main dengan kucing garong tetangga. Dengan menitikkan keringat karena sedih, ia pergi ke koloni semut di kaki gunung Basburg, dan julukkan koloni itu adalah Black Hawk (Ayanami: *mengasah alat mutilasi, kemudian dicobakan ke author; tajam tidaknya,,, hii…. forgivEEE me!). Di sana ia belajar mengasah pedang dua ribu gosokkan/jam tanpa berhenti.

Koloni yang satu ini gemar berperang, mereka selalu berperang dengan koloni semut hitam penghuni Wc gereja bernama Older (Jio-sama: *death glare*). Senjata andalan para semut hitam itu adalah tujuh ekor hantu korengan. Namun koloni Black Hawk tidak gentar. Raja Black Hawk (emang semut punya raja? Perasaan gax ada deeh?), Ayam Nami adalah raja semut merah terkejam di seluruh joget raya (bhuaak# terpelanting ke sudut kamar). Dia mampu berjoget selama lebih dari tujuh hari tanpa bergerak sedikit pun (Sudahlah, jangan menangisi Author. Author sudah siap-siap mati kok…. Hikz).

**Di pihak koloni semut hitam Older….**

Frau: "WOOII! KALIAN UDAH TAU GAX? AYAM NAMI MULAI KONTES JOGET LAGI! MAU TERIMA TANTANGANNYA?

Castor: UAPPAAAA/?/?/? SEBENTAR, SEBENTAR. TENANGKAN DIRIMU, FRAU, DAN HENTIKAN PESTA CAPS LOCK INI, SEGERA!  
>Frau: IDIOT, LOE. BUKAN SALAH GUE PULA, AUTHORNYA TUH! LAGIAN KOK LOE JADI OOC?<p>

Castor: GAK TAU TUH AUTHORNYA, KITA GEBUKKIN RAME-RAME YOO…!  
>(kemudian terjadilah kekerasan yang tak sepantasnya terjadi)<p>

_Paused_ (Author mazuk rumah cakit)

Kembali ke cerita…

Flashback bentar, bro~

Sebelum Authornya mati sia-sia, Teito datang melerai (Teito my savior…..!)

Teito: Hey, hey. Castor, kenapa kamu kok jadi OOC gini?

Castor: Ini, ini semua gara-gara orang ini! (sambil menunjuk Author yang mengelepar-gelepar macam tikus sekarat)

Teito: Well, kalau kamu begitu terus, gimana kalau Labrador melihatnya?

Mendengar nama Labrador disebut-sebut, semut itu (Castor) terdiam…. Frau yang dari tadi dieemm aja mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Frau: OooI, ChIbI! NgApAeN lOe DiSiNi?

Teito: Jangan panggil aku chibi! Lagian, caps lock jangan dimain-mainkan, nanti kualad!

Frau: BuKaN sAlAh Ku TaHu. InI sEmUa UlAh Si AuThOr!

Teito: (Dhuaak! Ditendangnya semut Frau) Jangan suka nyalahin orang, semut mesum! Daripada itu, katanya kontes joget Black Hawk vs. Older bezzokk!

Frau & Castor: Uaapa?

SKIP 'TIL TOMORROW_

Ayam Nami (sebagai Mc): Nah, kontes joget koloni Black Hawk vs. Older dimulai! Kontestan pertama: Teito Klein vs. Hyuuga! Mari, silahkan penonton jangan menghalangi jalan (atau kubunuh kau), kontestan mau lewat…

Teito: (dengan berbisik) Frau, Ayanami kok jadi gitu, ya?

Frau: (membisik balik) Emang Authornya gaje, kita-kita semua neh jadi OOC. Reseh ah!

Teito tidak membalas. Ia naek ke panggung berduaan dengan Hyuuga. Gugup sekali. Kemudian…  
>Lagu diputar:<p>

Cinta satu malam  
>Oh indahnya<br>Cinta satu malam  
>Buatku melayang<br>Walau satu malam  
>Akan selalu ku kenang<br>Dalam hidupku  
>Cinta satu malam<br>Oh indahnya  
>Cinta satu malam<br>Buatku melayang  
>Walau satu malam<br>Akan selalu ku kenang  
>Selama-lamanya<p>

Teito dan Hyuuga mulai berjoget. Pantat Hyuuga yang rada-rada besar (Hyuuga: (*smirk & withdraw his Katana*) bergoyang heboh hingga menimbulkan puting beliung yang memporak porandakan B*nda Ac*h. Teito tak kalah hebohnya, goyang gergaji hingga ia menyundul Hyuuga terjatuh dengan pantatnya.

Lagu baru diputar:

Kemana kemana kemana ku harus mencari kemana  
>Kekasih tercinta tak tahu rimbanya<br>Lama tak datang ke rumah  
>Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana<p>

Ke sana kemari membawa alamat  
>Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya<br>Sayang yang ku terima alamat palsu

Hyuuga tak menerima dipermalukan. Dengan Zaiphonnya, ia mulai bertarung dengan bocah berambut cokelat itu. Tempat itu benar-benar porak poranda sekarang, mengingat tadi sempat kena goyangan puting beliung Hyuuga. Penonton masih saja berjoget mengikuti irama lagu, sementara Hyuuga & Teito terus bertarung. Ayam Nami sendiri mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, menstempel & menandatangani semua kertas-kertas pekerjaannya, tak menghiraukan hiruk pikuk di luar sana.

Well, dengan ini kita menutup layar panggung drama kita abad ini~

_Fin_

-0000000000000000-  
>Benar-benar gaje khan? Khu khu khu khu, ini cerita gaje pertama saia. Mohon makhlum-makhlum aja yach!<p>

Review, or not review. That is the question. 


End file.
